Sampal sa Rain
by Lau-kun
Summary: 17 year old Tomoyo trudges back home under bad weather. After a series of misfortune and several kamalasans, a person with an innocent smile waltzes in to the rescue. Fluff ensues.


**A/N: **Not sure if it's a humor fic but I'll let you decide, amigos. This is an author's whim actually... Taglish 'toh... ganun na naman tayong magsalita, diba mga kakosa? After kong i-e-mail si syao-syao, medyo namanhid yung utak ko dun sa isang fic na ginagawa ko. Break muna dun. Tagalog muna at feeling ko duduguin utak ko pag nagcompose pa ule ako ng multichappie na English... (prrrrttttt!) Hehe... sa mga pinoy out there, read and review! Flames accepted! Don't care anyway... si syao-syao lang nakaka-alam kung anong itchura ko...evil, diabolical cackle...Spread the word! Spread the love! Rock on, ya'll.

**Disclaimer: **Oo na... sige na... I do not own CCS or anything by CLAMP... hail to thee oh great ladies of CLAMP! **pahabol sa disclaimer**: Oh yeah! And I don't own the cast of Winnie the Pooh; especially Piglet and Eyor! ;)

* * *

**Sampal sa Rain **

**By: Silver Bracelet

* * *

**

Isang patak ng tubig matapos magdilim ang kalangitan; sumunod pa ang isa, at ang isa, at ang isa, hanggang sa hindi na mabilang sa kamay ang mga ga-pisong patak ng luha ng langit na tila nakiki-dalamhati sa isang babaeng tumatakbo sa gitna ng daan.

Pauwi na siya mula sa pamantasan ng Seijou, malapit doon sa kanyang pinag-aralan noong siya pa ay isang babaitang musmos sa Tomoeda Elementary. Bagamat nakabaon na halos sa limot ang mga araw kung saan siya ay pakaang-kaang sa daan kasama ng kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigang si Sakura Kinomoto, nariyan pa rin ang paminsan-minsang pagkuha ng mga video, gamit ang kanyang pinaka-tiwalang camcorder.

Oo, madami na nga siyang kuha ni Sakura. Pero, ngayo't nariyan na si Syaoran, mas marami nang mas magagandang kuha na tiyak na makapagpapakilig pati na sa kanyang mama. Okay lang kasi wala na namang Clow Cards na pakalat-kalat sa daan at wala na ring kababalaghan na nangyayari linggo-linggo kahit na bumalik na ang kanyang buddy-buddy na si Eriol.

Sayang kung tutuusin pero hanggang sa mayroon pa ring Sakura at Syaoran na makukunan, game pa rin ang mundo niya sa larangan ng cinematography.

Ngunit sa kanyang kalagayan ngayon, naisip ni Tomoyo na hindi ito ang tamang panahon upang mag-isip ng mga ganiyong bagay. Bakit? Dahil kapag nakita siya ng kanyang mama na mukhang basang sisiw sa gitna ng daan, tiyak na sangkatutak na sermon ang aabutin niya. Laking pasalamat na lang niya at pinadala na niya sa kanyang mga bodyguards ang pinakamamahal niyang camcorder.

Patuloy pa rin sa pagtakbo ang babaeng nakasuot ng uniporme ng Seijou High School. Nilalamig at nanginginig na ang kanyang mga kasu-kasuan ngunit, kapag kanyang naiisip ang maapoy-apoy na titig ng kanyang inang nagaalipores, lalo siyang manginginig. Kalimutan na ang lamig. Mas nakakatakot yata pag nagalit ang kanyang mama. Tiyak na kapag hindi siya nagpatuloy, lalo siyang tatamaan ng lintik.

Sabay dating ng kulog at kidlat...

Napatigil at napangiwi sa gulat ang babae. Diyos ko... tila nagbo-bowling na naman si San Pedro at ang mga santo sa langit.

Hindi naman siya takot sa kulog at kidlat pero kung iisipin mong nasa-ilalim ka ng langit na siyang nagco-conduct ng more than 10,000 volts of sudden atmospheric discharge of static electricity in the form of a long, luminous, multi-branched spark from one electrically charged area to an oppositely charged area (in short, elektrisidad na siguradong makapapatay sa'yo), e sino bang engot ang hindi matatakot dun diba?

Humugot ng isang malalim na hininga ang babae at tumakbo muli patungo sa kanyang bahay. Ewan ba niya kung bakit sa lahat ng araw na makalilimutan ang cell phone niya, ngayon pa. Tumakbo papaliko si Tomoyo at walang pakundangang nadulas siya sa putikan. "Ugh..." Wika niya habang pinipilit niya ang sariling tumayo mula sa kanyang kinabaksakang pwesto. Hiniling na lang niya sa Diyos na kaawaan siya at hayaan siyang makauwi sa kanyang kabahayan ng mayroong natitirang dignidad na maipagmamalaki. Itinuod niya ang kanyang kamay sa semento at nang makatayo na siya, tila may naramdaman siyang kumikirot sa bandang hita.

"Namaaaaaan..." Tinignan niya ang kanyang hitang mala-porselanang nabahiran ng putik na tiyak na mayroong sandamakmak na microorganisms, enough to cause cholera. Hmm... maybe not—infection na lang pala kasi mayroong abrasion o gasgas sa kanyang iliotibial tract—outer part ng hita.

Paano na siya makatatakbo sa ganitong kundisyon? Nagbuntung hininga na lamang ang magandang dilag at kinuha niya ang kanyang puting panyo na tila ninakaw lamang sa umaandar na washing machine. Nagbuntung hininga uli si Tomoyo at dahan-dahang nilinisan ang sugat.

"Daidouji," Mabilis na tumalima ang dilag sa baritonong boses sa kanyang bandang likod. "Napakalakas yata ng ulan para maglakad ka ng walang payong." Hayan si Hiiragizawa, dala ang kanyang ngiti sa mukha na gustong ihambalos ngayon ng dilag sa pader o sa semento. Gayun pa man, pinilit niyang ngumiti. "Nakalimutan ko kasi ang payong ko. Hindi ko inaasahang uulan ngayon." So much for her dignity; kamot na lang sa ulo at itinuloy ang pagtatakip sa kanyang mahapding sugat.

Hindi naman sa inaasahan niyang tutulungan siya ng kanyang kaklase pero sana naman, umalis na siya diyan at huwag na siyang tumayo na parang tuod sa tabi kasi hindi na maganda ang pakiramdam niya. Nagbuntung hininga uli ang babae, "May kailangan ka pa ba, Hiiragizawa?" Tanong niya. "Wala naman pero sa tingin ko ikaw ang may kailangan ng tulong." Ngumiti ito at naglabas ng isang kulay asul na panyo. "Hawakan mo 'to." Ibinigay ni Eriol ang payong sa babae.

"A-Anong gagawin mo?"

"Hawakan mo na ang payong." Lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Eriol na tila namang nagpakaba kay Tomoyo. "Eto..." Hinikit ng lalaki ang kamay ng dilag at inilagay ng maayos ang umbrella doon. Matapos ang walang seremonyas na paglalagay ng payong sa kamay ng Daidouji heiress, lumuhod ito sa harapan niya—walang paki-alam kung mabasa ang kanyang mamahaling pantalon—at sinimulan ang pagbebenda sa sugat ng babae.

Agad na namula ang pisngi ni Tomoyo.

Iniisip ng babae kung anong klaseng utak meron itong halimaw na 'to. Siguro, nasa loob na ng kanyang katangian ang pagiging mabulaklak sa salita o talaga lang nagulat siya nang makita niyang 'naglalaro sa ulan' ang isang labing-pitong taong gulang na babae. Napasimangot siya ngunit natigilan nang ngumiting muli ang lalaki. Medyo awkward ang kanyang posisyon ngayon lalo na't sa hindi inaasahang contact ng kanyang mainit na palad sa kanyang hita. Alam naman niyang hindi ito maiiwasan pero sa posisyong ito, di niya mapigil ang kanyang makulit na berdeng isip na—

Sampal na lang sa utak, Tomoyo. Hindi niya inakalang may laman ang _inosenteng _utak niya na ganun.

"Hayan..." Tumigil sa pagpro-proseso ang utak ni Tomoyo nang marinig muli ang boses niyang mala-Josh Groban kapag kumakanta. "Sa tingin ko mas maayos na ang sugat pero kailangan pa ring linisan yan." Hinigpitan niya ang tali upang hindi mawala ang pansamantalang benda. Tumayo si Eriol sa kanyang pagkakaluhod at nginitian muli ang gulat na babae. "Medyo malayo-layo pa ang bahay mo kaya kung okay lang sa'yo, sumadya ka muna sa apartment ko at doon ka mag-ayos."

"Salamat—" She squeaked and willed herself to recover immediately by faking a cough, not entirely trusting her vocal chords to do the job for her. "Hindi. Ayos lang. Ano... kasi..." Namula ang kanyang mukha nang alisin ni Eriol ang kanyang trench coat upang ipagamit sa kanya. "Kung gayun, hayaan mo na lang na kargahin kita. Hindi ka makakalakad ng maayos sa lagay na yan." Lalong namula ang mukha ni Tomoyo. "H-Hindi... ano... wag... kasi...a-ayos lang..." Why oh why did God Almighty turned a deaf-ear to her pleas of sparing what's left of her dignity?

Lumaki na lang lalo ang ngiti sa mukha ni Eriol.

* * *

"Pasensya na..." Ngumingiting nakalabas si Eriol sa silid ng kanyang mga guardians, habang hawak sa isang kamay ang towel at mga isang bagong plantsang sobra sa luwang na sweatshirt at shorts na _short_ talaga ang tabas. "Eto lang ang nakita ko sa cabinet ni Ruby Moon." Napataas ng kilay si Tomoyo habang iniabot ng lalaki ang damit; sa kabilang dako, hindi naman natitinag ang ngiti sa labi ng lalaki. "Bumisita kasi sila ngayon kina Sakura..." Hayan na naman ang pamatay na ngiti ng lalaking ito. Papaloob na sumimangot si Tomoyo at kinuha ang damit at tuwalya, pilit na nilalagay ang sarili sa kundisyon upang ngitian ang lalaking nagpakaba sa kanya minuto lang ang nakalilipas. "Salamat, Hiiragizawa." Wika niya habang tumitingin-tingin sa paligid. Agad na tinuro ni Eriol ang direksyon patungo sa shower room. "Walang anuman..." Nakangiti pa rin siya. 

Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Tomoyo nang pumasok siya sa loob ng shower room. Hindi niya matanto ang dahilan ng kanyang mapang-rebeldeng puso kung bakit ngayon pa siya aatakihin ng acute palpitation at kung hindi pa siya magkakamali, feeling niya aabutin siya ng seizure ng wala sa oras nito eh. Sa loob ng tatlong taon—kabilang na ang isang taong inilagi niya noong elementarya—na naka-upo si Eriol sa likuran niya, hindi naman siya nakararamdam ng kahit na anong abnormal na bagay. Wala namang humahampas na sledgehammer sa dibdib niya; at, last time na nagpa X-ray siya, wala namang paru-paru sa loob ng kanyang stomach. Sumimangot muli ang babae habang binuksan niya ang mainit-init na tubig sa gripo. At least, malayu-layo na siya sa diagnostic ng doctor with a positive pneumonia case. Pero, medyo hindi yata siya sigurado kung ligtas siya sa case ng upper respiratory infection (AKA sipon).

Ewan ba niya. Basta, gusto na lang niyang maka-uwi ngayon at magpahinga sa bahay. Sigurado naman siya na mawawala din ang lahat ng kawindangan na ito kinabukasan.

Paglabas niya ng shower room, sinalubong agad siya ng nakangiting lalaki with mugs of hot chocolate, "Inumin mo muna 'to para mainitan naman ng kaunti yang sikmura mo." Ngiti. Nabuwi-buwiset na siya sa latest discovery niya na cute pala itong mokong na 'to. Sa totoo lang, nawi-weirdohan siya kay Hiiragizawa _ngayon _kasi after all those times na pinahirapan niya ang kanyang best friend sa pagpapa-transform ng Clow Cards, bigla na lang magiging Mr. Good Samaritan ang loko? Biro mo yun? Pero, sabi nga niya sa sarili niya at base na rin sa kanyang obserbasyon noong unang panahon (noong elementary), totoong mabait na tao itong si Hiiragizawa.

Isang pakshet na napaka-cute na lalaking ubod ng bait. Fine, hindi counted dun yung walang sawang pang-aasar niya kay Li pero mabait pa rin siya.

Pinigilan niya ang sarili bago pa siya mamula. Okay, so what? Why make a fuss over such trivial things, duhbuh! Halos lahat ng babaeng populasyon ng Seijou High School ay sinasamba ang anino nitong halimaw na 'to so okay lang naman kung naa-appreciate niya ang regalo sa kanya ni papa God diba? Still, she wondered, bakit hindi niya napansin kung gaano kaganda ang pagka-asul ng mga mata ni Eriol? Bakit ngayon lang niya napansin ang kanyang biceps na nagsilakihan over the years nang hinayaan na niyang lumaki siya from a simple twelve-year-old bespectacled boy from England to a charming, gentleman of seventeen with a sobrang pamatay na smile and everything?

"Daidouji?" Nagliwanag ang kanyang mata at nakita niya ang nagtatanong na mga mata ni Hiiragizawa. Pakshet naman o. Hindi dapat nagde-day dreaming sa lagay na 'to! Oh my gulay... they're friends for goodness' sakes! Ano na lang ang sasabihin niya kapag nalaman niyang may lihim na pagtingin ang dalagitang sinagip niya sa putikan kamakailan lang?

Okay, sige. She admits. May crush na siya kay Eriol pero crush lang ha. Let's not wander over something more than that. It's beyond comfort... napaisip siyang sandali... nga ba? Eh diba, kahapon lang, may sinasabi si Rika at Chiharu na kakaiba na daw ang kilos niya pagdating kay Eriol?

Hindi, guniguni lang yun...

Nariyan na naman ang mga fluttering butterflies sa loob ng kanyang sikmura. "Salamat uli." Kung bibilangin siguro ni Tomoyo, malamang natawag na yata niya ang lahat ng santong kilala niya from Religious Education in kinder up to sawa. Kinuha niya ang isang mug ng mainit na tsokolate at ininom, makaraan na lamang ay napansin niya ang drawing sa mug na ginagamit ni Eriol, "Piglet?" Napakurap si Tomoyo at nagtatanong na tumingin sa kasama.

Nginitian na naman siya ni Eriol. "Kay Ruby Moon 'to. Masyado kasi siyang natuwa sa cast ng Winnie the Pooh kaya pinilit niya kong bumili." Tinuro niya ang gamit na mug ni Tomoyo, "Pati yang gamit mo..."

"Kay Nakuru din 'to?" Di mapigilan ang pagkurap ni Tomoyo sa mug na mayroong mukha ni Eyor; nakatanggap siya ng iling. "Eh kanino 'to?"

Lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Eriol.

At hayan na naman ang sledgehammer na kumakalabog sa dibdib ni Tomoyo.

"Sa'kin..."

Nagtanong pa siya. "Ay... sorry po." A chagrin look crossed her features. "Ayos lang yun." Sagot ng lalaki at uminom uli ng tsokolate mula sa mug.

Katahimikan. Hindi alam ni Tomoyo kung ano ang sasabihin niya para mawala ang namuong katahimikan sa paligid. Wish niya lang mayroong i-offer ang utak niyang nalapirot ng ten-wheeler truck sa sobrang kaba at kakaisip sa nawalang dignidad niya for the day kaya nang matanto niyang wala na talaga siya mapipiga sa brain cells niya, inilbot na lamang ni Tomoyo ang kanyang mga mata sa bahay hanggang sa matigil ito sa telepono. Nagliwanag ang kanyang mukha at may lumabas na tunay na ngiti sa labi niya. "Hiiragizawa, maari ko bang gamitin ang telepono para tawagan si mama?" Inilapag niya ang tasa ng tsokolate sa lamesa. "Mabilis kasing magpanic si mama kaya kailangan ko na siyang tawagan ngayon."

Tumango si Eriol. "Sige..."

* * *

Matapos ang isang mahabang explanasyon sa kung ano ang nangyari sa buhay ng anak ng pinakamayamang businesswoman sa buong Tomoeda, naibaba na rin ni Tomoyo ang phone at akmang ibinaling ang atensyon sa isang nakangiting Eriol. "Ayos na..." Nakangiting banggit ni Tomoyo nang mapansin niyang ang ngiti ng lalaki ay hindi sukat sa normal na bahagi ng buhay—niya. Napakurap na naman sa pagtataka si Tomoyo. 

"Anong sabi niya?" Sa isang iglap, nawala ang ngiting natanaw ni Tomoyo kaya inisip na lamang niya na guni-guni niya lang ang lahat.

"Medyo matatagalan pa kasi—"

Sa tunog na narinig mula sa langit, mukhang nakakuha ng strike si San Pedro sa bowling marathon. At dahil sa sobrang tuwa, naiyak ang lahat ng santo at anghel sa langit—ang epekto sa lupa: isang malakas na hangin at ulan na humahampas sa mga bintana ng bahay-bahay.

"Malakas ang ulan..." Natigilan na lamang si Tomoyo at tumingin sa malabong view mula sa bintana. Nagbuntung hininga na lamang siya at tumingin na muli sa kasama. "Hindi naman sana ako nakaka-abala..."

"Wag kang mag-alala..." Naglakad siya at umupo sa Trono ng Kasamaan™; kasama na doon ang pagpitik ng kamay upang magkaroon ng apoy sa may fireplace.

Tumango si Tomoyo at huminga ng malalim. Sa totoo lang, nag-iisip talaga siya kung anong masasabi dahil sa pagpapalit nila ng mga simpleng pagbati sa isa't isa gaya ng magandang umaga, salamat, kamusta ka, o kahit na anong bagay basta may masabi lang sa isa't isa, nauubusan talaga siya ng masasabi sa binata. Napaisip ngayon siya, gayun din kaya ang iniisip ni Eriol sa lagay na 'to? Marahil... siguro... di niya talaga masasabi hangga't hindi siya nagsasalita.

Ganyan naman talaga si Eriol. Hindi nagsasalita hangga't hindi kailangan. Nakaka-frustrate nga minsan para sa katayuan ni Tomoyo pero kung mawawala ang katauhan ni Eriol na may pagkamisteryoso, eh di siyempre, hindi na halos si Eriol yun. Kasama nga yun ng personalidad niya at kung tutuusin, reincarnated version siya ng isang napaka-makapangyarihang tao sa buong mundo. Scary talaga pero mabait naman siya kaya feel ni Tomoyo na safe ang life niya sa ilalim ng bahay ni Eriol.

Gayun pa man, napa-isip si Tomoyo na may utang na loob siyang kailangang bayaran. Napangiti siya. Ayos! Mukhang mayroon na silang pag-uusapan makalipas ang ilang dekada! "... Hiiragizawa..." Sa kanyang pagtawag, napalingon ang mahikero sa mang-aawit. "Salamat talaga uli sa ginawa mo kanina." Ngumiti siya; sinalamin naman ng lalaki ang kanyang ginawa, "Kapag may gusto kang hilingin na kahit na ano, sabihin mo lang sa'kin ha."

Napataas ng kilay ang lalaki, "Kahit na ano?" Lumabas ang tinatagong smirk sa ilalim ng maskara.

Sabi na nga ba eh...

Napa-urong yata siya sa ipinakitang reaction ng facial contours ng lalaki, "Sa abot ng makakaya ko tutulungan kita." Hindi natinag ang ngiti sa labi ni Tomoyo bagamat medyo kinakabahan na siya sa sasabihin ni Eriol. Hindi naman niya siguro hihingiin yung company nila diba? Or hindi naman niya siguro hihilingin na tulungan siyang makapatay ng isang tao—hindi, kaya naman ni Eriol yun ng mag-isa kung tutuusin; or pwede ring—hmrf! Bahala na nga.

Sa narinig niyang sagot, umalis si Eriol sa kinau-upuan at tumayo ng maayos sa harapan ni Tomoyo; akmang nag-iiisip ng mabuti habang ang mga mata ay nakatingin sa may kisame, "Hmm..." Nanatili siya sa ganiyang posisyon makalipas ang ilang segundo at biglang naupo sa tabi ng dilag—nag-iisip pa rin, "Ano kaya ang mahihiling ko sa'yo..."

_Talagang taking advantage 'tong mokong na 'to ah. _Isip ni Tomoyo habang nakatitig sa mukha ng kanyang kaklaseng nag-iisip. "Ano? Sasabihin mo ba ngayon?"

Nanahimik muna ng ilang segundo ang lalaki bago tumayo muli at nagbuntung hininga, "Oo naman..." Isang marahan na ngiti ang umukit sa labi ng binata, "Sino ba namang may sayad sa ulo ang tatanggi sa offer na ganun?" Nanginang ang mga asul na mata niya at naupong muli sa may sandalan ng upuan. "Kahit na anong makakaya mo talaga, Daidouji?"

Determinadong tumango ang babae...

"Sige." Isang ngiti ang nakita ni Tomoyo sa kanyang labi at bago pa man siya makapag-react, mabilis na yumuko si Eriol at nag-iwan ng isang magaan na halik sa pisngi ng babae. Napakurap siya, at namumulang tumingin sa lalaking mukhang naghihintay ng sampal. Kumurap muli siya at nagpasalamat na lang sa Diyos na walang ibang tao ngayong nakakasaksi sa namumulang mukha ni Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Bago mo ko sampalin, gusto ko munang may malaman kang dalawang bagay..." Tumalon si Eriol mula sa likod ng upuan at lumuhod sa harap ni Tomoyo habang hawak ang mga kamay niya. "Una, ang pagbalik ko sa Tomoeda ay hindi dahil sa gusto ko lang. Bumalik ako dahil sa'yo, Tomoyo."

Halos mapanganga na lang siya sa sinasabi ni Eriol at kung hindi pa man timing, bigla pang nawalan ng kuryente. Iniwan na lamang ang ilaw at init ng apoy sa may fireplace upang bigyan sila ng abilidad upang maaninag ang isa't isa. Pero sa tingin niya, hindi na yun ang mas importanteng bagay ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung ano bang nangyari pero sa isang iglap, nagulat na lamang siya sa kinahinatnan ng buhay niya. Nakakatawa kung iisipin mo pero ilang oras lang ang nakakaraan, tumatakbo siya sa kalsada ng Tomoeda—parang isang basang sisiw, nag-iisa, nag-uulirat at nadulas pa; pero ngayon, heto siya't hindi alam kung anong gagawin sa gwapong kaklase niyang ito. "Ano yung number two?" Tinanong na lang niya kesa naman sa dumugo ang utak niya sa kakaisip sa susunod na sasabihin ni Eriol.

"At ang ikalawa..." Ipinikit niyang sandali ang malalim na pares ng asul, "Gusto kong patawarin mo ko sa nagawa ko."

"Anong—?"

Natigilan na lamang si Tomoyo nang mayroong isang pares ng labing umangkin ng kanyang unang halik.

Sa mga unang sandali ng pagkagulat, hindi alam ni Tomoyo ang gagawin sa mga sumusunod na rason: (a) first kiss niya to; (b) na-shock talaga siya; (c) hindi niya inaasahang si Eriol ang gagawa nito sa kanya; at (d) sasampalin pa ba niya ang lalaking 'to? Eh gayun na lang na nahuhulog na rin pala ang loob niya sa loob ng tatlong taon silang nagkakilala?

Kulang lang siguro siya sa ensayo pagdating sa larangan ng pag-ibig. Totoong magaling siya sa lahat ng bagay na kinapupurian siya: pag-kanta, academics, maganda siya at kung anu-ano pa. No wonder na lang at lagi silang ipina-pares sa school at sa loob ng proseso, siguro nga may nararamdaman na talaga siya para sa kaibigan niyang taglay ang isang kaluluwang mahigit sa isang-daan taon. Kung wala man, sigurado siyang from the moment na tinulungan siya ni Eriol sa kalsada, wala siyang mararamdaman para sa kanya...

Eh nag-click. Pasensya na lang sa mga naghihikahos sa paghabol kay Eriol, meron na siyang significant other. Bleh.

Mayroong maliit na ngiting dumapo sa labi niya at ang naramdaman na lamang ni Eriol ay mayroong isang pares ng kamay na pumalibot sa kanyang leeg kasama na doon ang pagsagot ni Tomoyo sa kanyang palihim na mensahe.

_Sampal sa ulan na lang, dear..._

Napahiga na lamang sila sa upuan at hinintay ang pagtila ng ulan sa bisig ng isa't isa.

_-Wakas-

* * *

_

**A/N: **Whim! Whim! Whim! Whim! Whiiim! Whiiiiiiiim! WHIIIIIM! (blagag; splats on the floor) hahaha... sweatdrop I'm a fluff intolerant yet I can't get enough of 'em-hic-... I suffer the same withdrawals, like Suppi-chan's sucrose intolerance... hahaha-hic-haha...nah... I'm just playing with you. Okay! Gotta go! Don't forget to drop a review my fellow kababayans! **Spinel Sun: **I think you need to see a doctor... **Me: **(Blink,blink,blink) I do? **Spinel Sun: **You're worse than Ruby Moon. **Me: **Awww! Come on, Suppi-chan! Don't be mean!** Spinel Sun: **I'm just telling the truth. **Me: **Suppi-chan... are you even aware that if the College Dean finds out about that whim then she's going to kick me out of my course? (Cries) and I've really worked hard for my grades! (Wails) **Suppi-chan: **Sweat drop okay... stop crying now... I won't let them hear it... **Me: **(Still wailing) **Suppi-chan: **Great... first Ruby Moon and then you... sighs... (Towards the reader) If you're reading this, please, drop a review to help me keep my sanity... (tries to calm me down).


End file.
